Family To Love
by SafeAddiction84
Summary: About a guy and a girl who went on a journey in search of his mother. I only used Chrno's name and the rest was different..Not related to the story "Chrno Crusade"


**You Are My family**

**Her name was Rosette Cantabile. She was sixteen years old and an orphan. To her bitter dismay, her parents died two years ago, having no relatives which are alive, she lived alone. She was smarter than all the teenagers her age, beautiful, polite, hard-working and she had a beautiful voice. But the thing which caught boy's attention was her kind heart. But it was futile to even confess to her as she was not interested in any of them as they could not unbound the chains of loneliness in her heart enclosed two years ago. Her loneliness was masqueraded by her smile, which served it's purpose as nobody knew her true feelings. Then one day, as she was walking down the road, greeting everyone that walked past her, she heard footsteps approaching her from behind.**

" **Sorry to disturb but have you seen this woman before in this town?" he asked her. As she turned around she saw a picture of a woman with long brown hair, beautiful sky-blue eyes and a smile too beautiful for words. Her eyes took a few minutes to look away and as she looked up, she saw a boy just her age, which looked just like the woman in the picture.**

" **No, so sorry, but why are you searching for her? If I may ask that is," she answered and started walking. The boy followed her from behind and hesitated to answer her question. Then they reached a small house and Rosette welcomed him in. He sat down and rosette fetched him tea which she made herself made out of edible flowers. **

" **She is my mother. Emily Crusade and I am Chrno Crusade. When I was small, she left my dad and I and my dad died a year ago and had been searching for her ever since and you are?" he asked back after the long information on why he was searching for her. **

" **Hi I am Rosette Cantabile! I'm an orphan so I live her by myself. Can I follow you on your search? I know you do not want to be left alone in this world without a family, so, I want to help! Can I?!" She asked him waiting patiently for his answer. Not getting her hopes up in case he disagreed. **

" **If you want to, but your protection is not guaranteed. Heh, I am glad to find a companion!" He said back and Rosette thanked him joyfully but kept her excitement at bay. They stayed at Rosette's house for the night. Only Rosette wasn't sleeping as she packed her bag incase any emergencies was to arrive. The next morning, they departed from the town in search of his mother.**

**After a few days of him being silent and Rosette being the only one who talked, they reached the third town they arrived since their leave. The other two towns was left without a trace of where she was. **

" **Have you seen this woman before?'' she asked a guy which looked her age. The guy stared at her with eyes sparkling as though he had just found a treasure.**

" **You are so beautiful! Wow, I don't mind going out with you at all!" he said back not even feeling the smallest embarrassment. But by then she walked off as though she did not even talked to him. They guy was frustrated by her reaction. He ran and grabbed her arm which gave her a shock. **

" **Hey! Don't you know I am talking to you? The most richest and the most handsome guy in this town?" He said proudly. She stared at him motionless and not a word came out of her mouth.**

"**Get your hands off of me. Guys like you sicken me," she said back without even showing him a single smile but a cold stare which shocked him. Then suddenly, Chrno snatched Rosette away and just walked off without a word. **

" **I don't understand how you get in trouble with all this men. But this was the first time I have seen you stared at a person like that," he said when they reached the outskirts of town. **

"**Guys like them just sicken me. Any girl would say that unless they are blind or never experienced it. I didn't but I don't think the boys deserve a girl at all!" she said shouting. Chrno was surprised by her words. But in his mind, he thought that anyone can change when they want to but she kept his thought to himself hoping that she will figure that out on her own. **

**They continued their search in the town the next day but, still, no clues nor hints on where she was then. They then moved on the road to a new town. Where their hopes were high that their questions will be answered. After a few days, they reached the next town. Their relationship had gotten better but still they were far away. **

" **Excuse me, sorry to bother but have you seen her before?" Rosette asked an old lady with a sincere smile. **

" **Oh Yes! She was here a few days ago in search of a town to stay. She told stories of a boy, said to be her son. She was very, very kind! I believe that she reached the next town. Ask the town folks from there for more information! Have a good day my child!" she said to Rosette who was happy. She ran back to Chrno carrying the good news. She told him the news and he was overjoyed. But one thing stayed in his mind. He could not figure out why she, who did not know his mom could feel happy. He didn't know why she wanted to help him. He couldn't understand her since they met. Even though he was glad she helped, he does not know what to do to understand why she was doing all those things for him. **

**They set off the next morning for the next village in hope that his mother was still there. One night, he was awoken by a silent sob. When he looked up, it was Rosette who was crying while staring at the dark sea. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Chrno was more confused about that. He took a long and big blanket and sat down beside her. He put the blanket on both of them. **

" **The dark sea could represent my life. The wide sea represents the huge world and the darkness is the loneliness which is bound to my heart. The dark sea reminds me of the time my parents died two years ago. I did something hurtful to them and ran away from home. It was raining heavily and we were near the sea. I fell from the cliff but the caught me, my right hand was grabbed by my father while my left was grabbed by my mom. They pulled me up and I was saved by the cliff cracked and they fell, I was unable to save them. I am useless aren't I? Lonely now and useless," she said while wiping the tears away.**

" **The light will shine and it show you that you were never lonely to begin with. Knowing that you are loved by somebody, even though they are not related, isn't that enough to stop your loneliness? Then I will help you, whenever needed. I will be there. I am going to get some sleep. You too! Don't worry, the light will shine soon!" he said and went back to sleep. Rosette pondered over his words and decided that she will trust him that he can save he from the loneliness that binds her heart. And she slept peacefully dreaming only of him.**

**After a few days, they reached the town. And she asked a woman about the whereabouts of Chrno's mother and the woman cried and passed her an address on where she was. Rosette and Chrno went to the house and they knocked on the door, but nobody answered. So they went to the back and saw a huge empty field except for one place where a funeral is being held. Chrno quickly asked a person about whose funeral was being held.**

" **It's Emily Crusade," the person said and Chrno just stood there in shock. Rosette silently prayed for his mother. They stayed throughout the whole funeral. Then it rained, they quickly went to the outskirts of the town and Rosette quickly pitched up a tent and went in. **

" **Chrno, come in or you'll catch a cold. I am sorry that you mother died when we just arrived but that doesn't give you the reason to stay out there!" she shouted. But he stared at the crying skies, tears falling down to the cold ground where he stood. **

" **She's dead! I have no other family! My sea, has turned dark. Why does it hurt so much?!?!" He shouted and landed on his knees.**

" **Weren't you the one who said that the light will shine?! Why are you the one to give up on the light which could help us?!" she said while grabbing his shoulders and crying. **

"**You don't understand! How it felt!" he shouted back and was replied with a slap on his face.**

" **I felt it! I felt the pain of our loved ones dying! You are not alone, so just let me help you just like how you helped me!" she said as she brought him in the tent. Chrno laid down on the floor and Rosette sat beside him singing. Singing a song just enough to make him sleep. The pain which was on his face was gone. The next day, he woke up just to find her sleeping right next to him. He smiled and thanked her. She woke up and found him siting staring at her, smiling. **

" **I am sorry about last night, and about what you said, I finally realized that I was not alone. Now I know that, you are my family. I love you Rosette!" He said clearly and without hesitation. She cried and hugged him and both their dark sea's where lit up and realized that life is as beautiful as love.**


End file.
